deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma VS Mortal Kombat
intro Wiz: Today we got a Street fighter vs Mortal Kombat fight and it is Akuma vs. Boomstick: Well representing the Chaos realm we have Havik the cleric of chaos. Wiz: Representing earth realm we have Raiden the thunder god, Kung Lao descendant of the great Kung Lao, and takeda takahashi the son of kenshi. Boomstick: Representing Adenia there is the god of Armageddon Blaze, and the son of argus Taven. Wiz: From the nether realm the fallen elder god Shinnok and the undead reverent Scorpion. Boomstick: from the order realm Hotaru and dairou. Wiz: from outworld the ruler Shao Kahn and the dragon king Onaga. Boomstick: Today we will look at everyone's powers, skills, abilities, and more to see who would win in a death battle! (it shows most of team Mortal Kombat standing around Akuma) Akuma Wiz: Akuma when he was young trained in martial arts and Akuma in STREET FIGHTER history lost once to his brother Gouken. Akuma trained and he learned the raging demon and he killed Gouken. Akuma now travels the world to find someone stronger then himself. Boomstick: Akuma is skilled in Martial arts, he can shoot a haduken, he can do the tornado kick thing, he can teleport, he can go into the Satsui no Hado and the oni form. Akuma is so strong he can destroy a island and each form is more powerful then the last but we dont know by how much. Wiz: Akuma does have some weaknesses like he goes easy on his opponents, he wishes to see someone beat and kill him, he can easily get angered, and his raging demon form doesn't kill anyone who is stronger. Boomstick: Note this is mostly just Street fighter Akuma but we are adding the raging demon doesn't kill anyone who is more powerful to be more fair. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEMb97hvAcs Havik Wiz: Havik comes from the Chaos realm and he is the undead terrorist of the Chaos realm and he wishes for nothing but Chaos. Boomstick: Havik takes joy and pleasure in pain and because he is undead he can come back from dislocated limbs or broken necks. Haviks fighting style is very savage and Havik is skilled in blood magic and trickery. Havik also has a mace. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFNhmJI-sUQ Raiden Wiz: Raiden is the good of lightning and he is the defender of earth realm. Because of the rule of Mortal Kombat Raiden is restricted to a human form but he still is powerful. Boomstick: Raiden led earthrealm to defend against outworld three different times from Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He even fought against the invasion of Shinnok and he led the remaining earth realm fighters against the deadly alliance. Raiden did die while fighting with the deadly alliance to beat the dragon king Onaga. Wiz: Raiden was revived as Dark Raiden and he worked with the bad guys to try to beat Blaze. Sometime Raiden loss and was killed by Shao Kahn. Its the same in the new timeline but with Dark Raiden coming earlier and he lost the third tournament on purpose. Boomstick: Raiden is the god of lightning so he can shoot lightning, Raiden can fly, he can teleport, he is skilled in martial arts, and Raiden has a staff. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjyRiIM5PWo Blaze Wiz: Blaze made his first technical appearance in Mortal kombat 2 in the back of the pit stage. Blaze was fighting Hornbuckle. During deadly alliance Blaze set off on his quest but in Deception he was stopped by some holy men and he was bbounded by magic to protect the Dragon egg of Onaga. When the egg hatched Blaze was set back on his quest but sometime before Armagaddon he lost his memory and he had Shujinko bring him a memory potion. Blaze stopped Taven and Degon before they fought telling them that they have to fight to see who would fight Blaze. When the fight came he became unrestricted turning into a 11'5 feet tall being the seond tallest playable Mortal Kombat fighter. Blaze was killed by Taven. Boomstick: Blaze is skilled with manipulation fire with flame balls, flame uppercut, and flame charge. Blaze also has the quake slam, steam roller, charge up, and melting lava teleport. the steam roller is when he rolls and the charge up is Blaze taunting and he heals. Blaze has no weapons sadly but he doesn't need weapons for how powerful he is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUR32_vL08M Shinnok Wiz: Shinnok is a elder god fallen from grace after he tried to take over all of the realms and dethrone his fellow Elder gods from their power. Shinnok was banished to the dreaded netherworld. Shinnok again tried to take over the worlds again. With the power of Shinnoks amulet Shinnok was sent back to the nether realm and when his amulet is corrupted he becomes his most powerful form of Corrupt Shinnok. Boomstick: Due to being a elder god Shinnok is normaly powerful. Shinnok can bring huge skeleton hands from the ground to attack people or bring people down to the neatherworld, Shinnok can shapeshift and mimic peoples powers, when his amulet is stollen and he is angered he can grow into a bigger, create demons, make illusions of others or himself, and he has a staff called the amulet staff. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U24qXbqzTtY&t=29s hotaru Wiz: Hotaru one time went to ourworld to conront Shao Kahns Tarkatan army. Hotaru thought that Onaga would bring order to the universe so he worked with Hotaru to fight the lin kuei. Boomstick: Hotaru is very strong as he rips out people like Shao Kahns spine and Hotaru is skilled in martial arts with a mix of fire. Hotaru even once even made a huge ball of fire but this was in a ending. Hotaru also carrys a naginata. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mi_tdBy8Ao Shao Kahn Wiz: Years and years ago the elder gods picked Shao Kahn as the defender of outworld and the advicary of Onaga. Shao Kahn soon after he built a huge empire with Onaga he poisoned Onaga. Shao Kahn took over adenia and he tried for earth but he was stopped by Lui kang or raiden in the new time line. Boomstick: Shao Kahn has godly abilities like enhanced jumping or durability, Shao Kahn like soul absorbsion, power gaining from whose soul he absorbs, he can create life with the souls, he can create light spears, explosive bombs, emperors shield, eye beam, weapon summoning, brainwashing, teleportation, cloning, telekenisis, Shao kahn is skilled in martial arts, Shao kahn is also a skilled tactition. Wiz: Shao Kahn holds his wrath hammer and Shao Kahn is so arrogant he will stop in the middle of combat to taunt his opponent. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giMOgGBFXzE kung lao Wiz: Kung Lao is a member of the white Lotus society and he is a former member of the shaolin monks. Boomstick: Kung Lao is as skilled as Lui Kang and as agille as him. Kung Lao does fight with a bladed hat and Kung Lao can teleport. Kung Lao also has a broadsword. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB5GdzdYgiw Taven Wiz: Taven was put into sleep by his father for when he wakes up he can stop Armagaddon. Teven found out his brother was awaken a little to early after fighting through Sub Zeros entire clan, Sektor, Shinnoks illusions, and even fighting his own brother Taven fought Blaze. Long story short when Taven beat blaze he gave the power to everyone making them even more powerful letting Shao Kahn kill everyone. Boomstick: Taven uses fire in his attacks like a fireball, Taven can do a ground pound, Taven has a godly charge, an escape move which is teleportation, speed of light which is when Taven moves forward at a fast speed but it probably isn't the speed of light, and Taven can stop time. Wiz: Taven has armor given to him from his father and a sword given to him by his father. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlEOIOr2U-Y scorpion Wiz: Scorpion use to be a human but when his clan was killed he was sent to the neather realm. Quan Chi meet Scorpion in the netherrealm and he made Scorpion a deal to be his revanent servant and he will bring Scorpion back to life. Scorpion accepted and he fought in the first mortal kombat game and in story he killed the original Sub-Zero. In the second game in story the new sub zero spared Scorpion. Boomstick: Scorpion protected the new Sub Zero until Quan Chi told Scorpion that the new Sub Zero was the real killer. Scorpion continued to fight Sub Zero and during deadly alliance Scorpion found out that Quan Chi was the real killer. Scorpion fought in Armagaddon and he died. Wiz: In the new timeline Scorpion killed Quan Chi and he became friends with the new Sub Zero. Boomstick: Scorpion fights with fire magic like a fireball or when he summons fire under his opponents. Scorpion also tosses a spear to drag his opponents to him and Scorpion can teleport. Scorpion holds his spear, swords, and an axe. Wiz: Though to be his strongest he must either be in the netherworld or be chosen by the elder gods as their champion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfgPmWu9XrI Dairou Wiz: Dairou use to be a really respected guard at the order realm. However, he was imprisoned when he killed someone who he was led to believe killed his family. After a jail brake riot Dairou went away from order and he went into Chaos. Boomstick: Dairou is skilled in fighting, stealth and projectiles. Dairou can also knock people in the air by slamming onto the ground. Dairou also has an Autumn Dao. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V96cqY_8HKo onaga Wiz: Onaga is the dragon king and the previous ruler of outworld before Shao Kahn and Onaga was so powerful because of his army and his ability to resurrect his army. When Onaga died by Shao Kahn his egg was hidden. When reptile found the egg the soul of Onaga went into Reptile and Onaga was born out of Reptile and he came back to fight Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Raiden surviving a explosion from Raiden that killed Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Raiden himself. Onaga died at Armageddon by Shao Kahn. Boomstick: Said before Onaga can resurrect people and his army, he can shoot fireballs, Shao Kahns powers are far stronger then Shao Kahn's power, he can fly, he can create gusts of wind to knock back opponents, he Onaga can create avatars of himself, and he has lots of magic like to regenerate peoples broken limbs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rEi3D9vHoU takeda takahashi Wiz: Takeda is the son of Kenshi and he was the student of Scorpion. Scorpion trained Takeda to his own style of martial art and he has most of Scorpions move set besides the hell fire stuff. Takeda helped fight against Shinnok's second invasion. Boomstick: as said before Takeda is mostly like Scorpion but Takeda doesn't have hell fire stuff like controlling fire and teleporting. Takeda from being Kenshis son Takeda can read minds. Takeda has bladed whips, explosives Kunais, and two plasma swords. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQQ86JNeMJI prefight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! FIGHT! A portal opens and Akuma walks out from the portal. Hotaru charges at Akuma and he pulls out his naginata. Akuma looks at Hotaru and he grabs the naginata Hotaru tries to stab akuma but Akuma breaks the naginata and he stabs the blade into Hotarus neck killing him. Kung Lao teleports behind Akuma and he slashes at Akuma with his broadsword. The Broadsword bends and Akuma turns to Kung Lao. Kung Lao slashes at Akuma with his hat. Akuma grabs the hat and he cuts Kung Lao in half. Scorpion teleports to Akuma and he tosses his spear into Akuma's chest. Akuma grabs the spear and he pulls Scorpion to him. Scorpion shoots fire at Akuma but Akuma headbutts Scorpion making Scorpions head explode. Raiden teleports to Akuma and he shocks Akuma. Akuma tosses a Haduken at Raiden but Raiden teleports away. Raiden punches at Akuma and he smacks Akuma with his staff but the staff breaks on contact with Akuma's head. Akuma punches a hole in Raiden's chest killing Raiden Takeda yells as he runs at Akuma. Akuma watches at Takeda slashes at Akuma with his pulse blades. Takeda uses his whips on Akuma and Akuma kicks Takeda in the head killing him. Havik walks to Akuma and he smashes his mace over Akuma's head braking the mace. Akuma snaps Haviks neck. Havik turns his neck back and he punches Akuma and he laughs as his bones brake. Akuma uppercuts Havik's head off. Havik laughs as Akuma grabs Havik's head. Akuma crushes Havik's head. Dariou runs at Akuma and he smashes his Autumn Dao over Akuma's head. Akuma kicks Dairou into the air and Akuma tosses a haduken at Dairou going through Dairous body killing him. Taven runs at akuma and he slashes at Akuma. Akuma punches Taven but his armor protects him. Taven slows down time and he slashes at Akuma cutting Akuma up. Akuma punches at Taven but Taven blocks. Taven headbutts Akuma and Akuma grabs Taven by the head. Akuma crushes Tavens head. Shinnok laughs as he appears from the ground in his hand throne. Akuma walks to Shinnok. Shinnok shoots a lazer at Akuma and Akuma slowly walks to Shinnok. Akuma kicks Shinnok away making Shinnok drop his amulet. Shinnok turns into the beast form and he jumps at Akuma slashing at him growling. Akuma kicks Shinnok away tossing his amulet at Shinnok. Shinnok grabs his amulet and he becomes Corrupted Shinnok. Akuma punches off Shinnoks head. Shao Kahn jumps at Akuma smacking Akumas head. Akuma punches at Shao Kahn smacking Shao Kahn to Onaga. Onaga steps on Shao Kahns head and he revives everyone even Shao Kahn. The pyramid of Argus appears knocking the undead warriors to Onaga. Akuma walks up the pyramid but the undead warriors all attack Akuma with Onaga. Akuma gets angered and he uses the raging demon on the undead warriors and Onaga. Blaze stands in front of Akuma. Akuma and Blaze punch at each other making the pyramid shake. Blaze and Akuma shoots their projectiles at each other. Blaze knocks Akuma into the air and he headbutts Akuma breaking his skull and Blaze slams Akumas head to the ground breaking his head more and neck. FINISH HIM! Blaze punches and kicks Akuma making Akuma spin around and kneel. Blaze uppercuts Akuma into the air and he smashes Akumas head. KO! Blaze wins ultimate fatality (Blaze poses and it shows Akuma smiling from hell sitting at a poker table) result Wiz: Well this was a interesting fight and all that matters is that the main powerful playable chatacters are fighting like Shinnok. Shao Kahn, Onaga, and Blaze. These fighters are mostly at the planet level of attacks and Akuma from Street fighter is at least island level likely higher. Boomstick: Akuma from tekken would put up a better chance but we still think Mortal kombat would win. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqjb2vEIW4I vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RApBy7Qmk6s Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Team Vs Single Combattant Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music